Les enquêtes de l'Auror : raideurs et sentiments
by dekado
Summary: La mort de Severus est raide, mais pleine de sentiments.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Les enquêtes de l'Auror : Severus (Raideurs et Sentiments), **Auteur **: dékado  
>P<strong>airing<strong> : Severus Snape / Harry Potter  
><strong>Rating<strong> : Tout public, **Disclaimer** : tout appartient à jk rowling, même moi  
><strong>Nombre de mots <strong>: cela devrait faire au total environ 4000 mots découpés en 4 chapitres.

* * *

><p><strong>Les Enquêtes de l'Auror : Raideurs et Sentiments<strong>

_**Chapitre 1 – Une mort annoncée**_

Hermione s'échina à faire lâcher Harry.

Le jeune homme restait cramponné au corps sans vie recouvert d'un drap blanc, braillant comme un veau et se tapant la tête contre la table de dissection.

« Seeeeeveruuuuus ! Meurs pas ! je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! ». Harry, déchiré par le chagrin, était l'image même du désespoir, embrassant sans fin le drap, mouillant de ses larmes tout ce qui l'entourait. S'il avait été Alice, il se serait noyé dans son épanchement, inondant la morgue et peut être plus encore.

« Harry, lâche le, ce… ». Un huhulement interrompit Hermione, Harry n'en pouvait plus d'être désespéré et ne trouvait plus les braillements pour le dire, il passait donc au ton au dessus, le cri aigu qui ne veut rien dire mais a le mérite de faire du bien à celui qui l'émet.

« Harry, lâche le, ce n'est pas le bon corps. Celui de Severus est sur la table à côté ».

Grand silence soudain, qui reposa les oreilles de tous les individus présents dans cette morgue, quelques soupirs de soulagement discrets s'échappèrent même des casiers à cadavres.

D'un geste tremblotant, le jeune homme découvrit le visage de celui à qui il venait de déclarer son amour posthume, révélant une trogne d'ivrogne légèrement édentée. D'avoir fait des bisous à ce mort inconnu était particulièrement dérangeant. Harry alla soulever délicatement le drap d'à côté avant de se laisser aller à re-brailler comme une veau et à pétrir le corps comme une pâte qu'on voudrait faire lever.

« Harry, ça suffit, tu es auror, Severus a été assassiné, redeviens professionnel ». Hermione se voulait dure en disant cela, espérant étouffer le chagrin d'Harry par une quête de vengeance. Harry était le meilleur auror du moment, on l'appelait l'Auror avec une majuscule les médisants rajoutaient même que c'était pour compenser sa minuscule. Quoiqu'il en soit, si quelqu'un pouvait trouver l'assassin de Severus, c'était bien lui.

Et de faire ça dans la légalité l'empêcherait de flinguer des innocents.

En tant que LégisteMage, Hermione avait déjà beaucoup vu de cadavres. Des suicidés, des accidentés, des trop vieux et aussi quelques fois des assassinés, mais rarement aussi bizarrement assassinés que Le Maître des Potions cette fois-ci.

Elle n'avait pas eu besoin, lorsqu'on lui avait amené le corps, de lancer un sort « Révèlio » pour deviner de quoi était mort Severus. L'arme du crime était bien visible, encore présente dans le corps parce que très enfoncée, et complètement improbable. D'ailleurs sa première réaction avait été le fou rire idiot, accompagné de jeux de mots adaptés et inconvenants.

« De quoi est-il mort ? ». Harry posait enfin la question tant redoutée. S'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de manche fatigué, il commençait à vouloir ôter le drap pour dévoiler autre chose que le visage. Hermione ne l'en empêcha pas et se tint coite, observant la réaction de l'Auror.

Souvent, lors des prémices de ses enquêtes, sa première remarque était pertinente, révélant le Professionnel hors pair qui sommeillait en lui.

« … il a un balai dans le cul… !... ». Le silence qui s'ensuivit faisait presque regretter les braillements précédents. Harry se reprit… « eh bien, elle est raide celle-là ! ».

La remarque était en effet pertinente, mais ne révélait pas le Professionnel hors pair, certainement trop profondément endormi en lui. Peut être plus tard…

« Un accident de balai ? ». Tout en disant cela, le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à concilier la notion de meurtre annoncée par Hermione à celle d'une mort par « empalement sur balai ».

« Tu sais bien qu'il ne prenait jamais le balai, il avait le vertige. Il n'a jamais joué au Quiddich non plus… et puis, le ménage et lui, ça faisait deux. En plus, il y a cette lettre que j'ai reçue ce matin, juste avant qu'on m'amène son corps. ». Hermione tendit un bout de parchemin froissé à Harry.

_Chère Miss Je-Sais-Tout,_

_Vous êtes la seule personne à qui je puisse m'adresser en toute confiance. Il y a quelques semaines, alerté par Hagrid, j'ai mené une enquête personnelle sur un trafic de peaux de dragons et j'ai remué la boue sur mon passage._

_Depuis je me sens menacé, épié, suivi._

_S'il m'arrive quelque chose, comme je sais que j'atterrirai sur votre table de dissection, je compte sur vous pour démêler cette affaire et confondre mon assassin._

_Signé : Severus Snape, Maître des Potions, et drogues en tous genres_

_PS : dites à Harry que je l'aime._

« Qu'en penses tu ? ». Hermione eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour regarder Harry que ce dernier avait déjà transplané dans un grand envol de robes et d'éclaboussures diverses : larmes, morve, rognures d'ongles, et un reste de gomina.

Il avait tellement perfectionné son transplanage depuis quelques années, qu'il était devenu extrêmement rapide. Si rapide qu'il laissait, suspendus dans l'air, d'infimes fragments de sa personne. Hermione pu constater qu'Harry avait recommencé à se ronger les ongles, et qu'il n'avait toujours pas réussi à discipliner son épi.

La morgue résonnait encore du bang provoqué par le départ de l'Auror. Hermione se pencha sur le corps de Severus, posant tendrement une main sur le front glacé, … « Comptez sur moi, Severus… je ne vous décevrai pas ».

Puis elle resta là, sans rien dire.

Le recueillement lui allait bien.

* * *

><p><em>Fin du 1er chapitre<em>

le chapitre 2 est en ligne sur Sevys Now (sevys-nowPointLivejournalPointcom)

en attendant les chapitres suivants.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : La salle de bain de la mort**

Harry déboula chez Hagrid, manquant se prendre les pieds dans le chien qui traînait devant la cheminée. CrocDur était vieux et fatigué, depuis quelques temps il jouait les carpettes sur le parquet et ne daignait même plus se lever devant les invités.

Couchée contre son flanc, Miss Teigne roupillait du même profond sommeil que seuls les vieux ont en commun. La vie les avait rapprochés, l'âge les avait rassemblés. A part les ronflements des deux bestiaux cacochymes, le seul bruit qu'on pouvait entendre dans la cabane, c'était de gros sanglots exprimant une peine sans nom.

Harry se prit une chaise et s'assit à la table, écartant le broc de vin vide et les verres renversés. Il tapota le dos du demi géant, effondré dans son bazar, le visage caché dans ses mains.

« Hagrid, je sais ce que tu ressens, moi aussi je l'aimais, il me manque si tu savais ». Le jeune homme était ému de voir que Severus n'avait que des amis, et que sa mort en faisait pleurer plus d'un.

Hagrid serra Harry dans ses bras… «Oh oui, il me manque … il était tellement beau, tellement intelligent, tellement chaud-bouillant… ».

Harry eut à peu près 3 secondes de panique intense, imaginant des scènes torrides entre Severus et Hagrid, si torrides qu'elles finissaient avec un balai dans le cul. Imaginer Hagrid avec un balai dans le cul mit fin aux 3 secondes de panique.

Il y avait certainement maldonne. « De qui tu parles ? ».

« De Norbert… ils m'ont tué mon petit Norbert… j'ai reconnu sa peau chez un fripier, il vendait ça pour du serpent, mais je l'ai reconnu tout de suite à sa marque de naissance… mon petit Norbert ! ». Hagrid avait replongé son grand nez dans un bol où restait encore une larme de vin, balbutiant, appelant son Dragon, son Bébé, sa petite bébête. Puis il s'arrêta, réfléchissant… « … et toi, tu parlais de qui ? ».

« De Severus ». Prononcer son nom faisait de plus en plus mal. Harry se dit qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de prononcer ce nom.

« Ah ouais ! il est mort le grand échalas ? ». Hagrid n'avait jamais fait dans la dentelle et le prouvait encore une fois aujourd'hui.

Il expliqua qu'il avait croisé Severus au Chemin de traverse, et encore sous le coup de l'émotion d'avoir retrouvé Norbert sous forme de carpette à écailles, il s'était épanché sur l'épaule de « l'échalas ». Ce dernier avait fait remarquer que la détention de Dragon était sévèrement réglementée, et que c'était une espèce protégée, le trafic de peaux étant par là même, prohibé.

Hagrid avait judicieusement chouiné… « … mon petit Norbert, mon petit Norbert… », et Snape avait filé vite fait vers la boutique du fripier.

Depuis, il ne l'avait pas revu ni eu de ses nouvelles. Et si l'échalas était mort, c'était peut être à cause de cette histoire.

Harry mit fin à la conversation, pressé de visiter le fripier félon. Avant de partir, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le placard à balai pour constater que les ustensiles d'Hagrid étaient adaptés à sa grande taille. Aucun des balais présents ne ressemblaient à l'arme du crime, et heureusement d'ailleurs, avec un balai pareil, Severus n'aurait rien eu à envier à une brochette aux poivrons.

A part peut-être les poivrons.

Juste avant de transplaner, il entendit une voix sortant de sa poche. C'était son MMS (Miroir Magique Sorcier), sorte de moyen de communication inventé par Arthur Weasley, fortement inspiré du monde Moldu.

Mais c'était bien pratique. La voix d'appel était simplement irritante, car dépassant ses prérogatives, elle ne cessait de discutailler pour rien et pour tout.

Le message venait d'Hermione, voulant lui préciser ce qu'elle n'avait pu lui dire lorsqu'il avait transplané plus vite que son ombre. Les gens qui avaient amené le corps de Severus étaient deux : Tonks et Dumbledore. Ils avaient affirmé l'avoir découvert dans la salle de bain du Square Grimmaurd, alors qu'ils venaient juste de terminer une réunion dans la cuisine du Rez-de-Chaussée.

D'après leurs dires, Snape était monté à l'étage lors de la pause, et n'était pas réapparu à la reprise de l'assemblée. Personne ne s'était vraiment inquiété, ayant remarqué certaines flatulences suspectes émanant du gus, ils en avaient conclu qu'il s'attardait aux toilettes.

Etaient présents à cette réunion : Dumbledore, Tonks, Arthur, Molly, Kingsley, Charlie et Severus. L'ordre du jour portait sur un trafic de peaux de dragons découvert récemment par Severus, il voulait l'appui de Dumbledore et Kingsley pour que l'affaire aille jusqu'au Magenmagot, et avait exigé la présence de Charlie en tant qu'expert.

Hermione terminait son message par : _je vais faire une autopsie, analyser le gros colon de Severus et récupérer les matières suspectes sur le balai. Bisous._

Le MMS, incapable de la fermer, commenta le message : _vous faire des bisous après vous avoir parlé de gros colon et de matières suspectes, c'est à vous dégoûter des marques d'affection._

« La ferme ! ».

L'Auror changea ses plans, et décida de transplaner Square Grimmaurd, directement dans la salle de bain incriminée. Il se chargerait après d'interroger les personnes présentes. Il voulait simplement voir la scène du crime, sans personne pour le déranger.

Un transplanage, délicat pour une fois, le fit atterrir entre la douche et le lavabo. La salle de bain était vide de toute présence, un tantinet désordonnée. Une serviette tâchée traînait par terre, ainsi qu'une savonnette rose. Son parfum de jasmin se mélangeait bizarrement à celle du sang qui inondait le carrelage de la douche.

Une effluve de sang au jasmin, nouvelle flagrance qu'aucun parfumeur n'aurait jamais tentée.

Tout était resté en place, en attente d'enquêteurs qui comprendraient tout du drame qui s'était joué là. Harry s'immobilisa, ferma les yeux, s'imprégnant de l'atmosphère de ce lieu, se laissant aller à imaginer Severus laissant couler l'eau de la pomme de douche, saisissant le savon rose si tentant…

Sa gorge se serra, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, il se laissa aller encore à prononcer ce nom. « Severus… ». Son chagrin lui resta dans la gorge, coincé à jamais, qui ne voudrait plus jamais sortir et qui s'incorporerait à lui pour ne jamais le quitter. C'était une évidence.

Ce qui était évident aussi, c'est que ça avait été violent. Et que l'agression s'était passée sous la douche. Il restait des traces brunâtres de sang coagulé sur les murs, et des méandres délayés par l'eau, au sol. Il ramassa la savonnette pour la mettre dans une de ses poches, ainsi que la serviette tachée, et emballa les vêtements de Severus en un gros paquet. Avant de fermer le sac, il respira l'odeur qui émanait des tissus : une odeur de tabac, de café, et de plantes médicinales… l'odeur de Severus.

L'Auror quitta cette salle de bain sans un regard derrière lui, et descendit les escaliers, prêt à rencontrer ceux qui pourraient lui raconter les derniers instants d'un homme qu'il avait tellement aimé.


End file.
